Diary of a Forgotten Girl
by Ash-Caro-Lynn
Summary: What if Harry had a twin sister? What if she grew up locked away in a tower? What will happen when they finally meet at Hogwarts? Chapter 7 is now here.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Author's Note : This is my first FanFic so please read and review!

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling owns the magnificent Harry Potter World, I only claim my main character, Lily Jr./Willow Lafrance.

Diary of a Forgotten Girl : Prologue

Lily Potter screamed, "No, not my babies! You can take me instead but please don't hurt my babies!"

The dark figure let out an inhuman, cold, high-pitched laugh. "Step aside, foolish girl. Avada Kedavra!" he screamed.

Lily Potter fell to the ground, dead. The dark figure, Voldemort, walked over to the closest child, a girl. Lily Evans Potter was a spitting image of her mother, the same auburn hair, emerald green eyes full of fear.

"Avada Kedavra!" he said, and the baby was limp, a scar left from the Killing Curse. Voldemort let out another laugh and walked over to the boy. He shot yet another Killing Curse at Harry James Potter, but it was reflected back at him. His red eyes went from glad and laughing to fearful. Voldemort's body and spirit were disconnected, and his body turned to ash. Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord, for the first time, at least...

Rubeus Hagrid, the half giant, arrived at the Potters' House in Godric's Hollow. He picked up Harry Potter, the young 1 year old who was wailing. Here he was, the Boy Who Lived. He then walked out of the house, unaware of Harry's twin sister, who was not dead as thought, but alive. He saw Sirius Black.

"Oy! Sirius!" he greeted.

"Hello Hagrid! Is that..." Sirius asked, pointing to the bundle in Hagrid's hand.

"Little 'Arry Potter. Got to take him to Dumbledore," replied Hagrid with a sniffle.

"Please Hagrid, take my motorbike," offered Sirius.

"Thank you, Sirius. I always knew you was a good lad," said Hagrid.

On Privet Drive a cat was sitting stiffly against a brick wall. The tabby had dark markings around it's eyes, like glasses. The cat caught sight of an old man, very old with a long grey beard and half moon glasses, holding what looked like a flashlight. All of a sudden he clicked the Put-Outer and the light of one of the street lights was somehow summoned into the tool in his hands. He did this twelve times, and the street was dark. The old man walked over to the cat sitting on the brick wall.

"Good evening, Minerva," he said to the tabby, and turned to not a cat, but a woman in emerald robes.

"Hello, Albus," the woman replied.

"You can ask, I know you want to," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Is it true? Are James and Lily truly dead?" asked a worried Minerva.

"They are, but their son Harry Potter, has survived and defeated the Dark Lord. Hagrid is bringing the child at this moment," replied Albus.

Just as he was speaking, a loud screech was heard as a motorbike landed on the ground.

"Hello Rubeus, I trust your trip was well?" asked Albus.

"Good ol' Sirius lent me his motorbike. And here's the boy. Been asleep since we was flyin' ova Bristol," replied Rubeus, passing the bundle to Albus.

Albus set the bundle down on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive, along with a letter. Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid apparated back to Hogwarts, but Albus Dumbledore stayed.

"Good luck Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived."

He then apparated to the Potters' House, because he felt something was unfinished.

At the Potters' House, Lily Evans Potter woke up, wailing. Her head hurt where she had a triangle shaped scar. Her mother was sleeping on the floor, and Lily wanted her to wake up. Harry, her twin brother, was not in his crib and she assumed he was with her father downstairs. As she was crying, Albus Dumbledore apparated into her bedroom, and she was immediately silent and feigned being dead again.

"What have we got here?" asked the old man as he walked towards the crib. He saw Harry's twin was in it. He checked for her pulse. "Alive? But how?" he asked himself as he picked up the child and apparated back to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2 : Lists and Lines

Author's Note : This is my first FanFic so please read and review! And by the way this story besides the prologue is from Lily's point of view. Oh and yes *hands out pie and ice cream* now read and review!

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling owns the magnificent Harry Potter World, I only claim my main character, Lily Jr./Willow Lafrance.

Diary of a Forgotten Girl : Chapter One : Lists and Lines

I awoke in my prison of a bedroom. I normally would have sighed, but I spotted the date on my calendar with my ultra-eyes. I literally got up on the wrong side of the bed, because as my bed disappeared my head crashed against the wall. It was July 24th, my special day! I apparated into the Hogwarts owlery and ran over to the window. Sure enough, there on the sill, there was the parchment, envelopes, quills and sticker seals. I looked at the list of names.

_Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, _I read, skimming the list for Harry Potter's name. _Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Sally-Anne Perks, Amanda Prewett, wait no, skipped one._ I gasped as I saw Harry Potter's name on the list. I then tracked down the locations on the globe. I stopped later and gazed out the window. I wondered what kind of a life my brother had. I then began to work on the list. I had just written down one of the names, Seamus Finnegan, when I realized I had skipped one. _Lily Evans_. I was just about to track down her location when it hit me. _That's... me. I'm on the list and they didn't notice?! Well just... toads and vipers._

I had been Lily Evans since I was three, when my adopted father Albus decided that I shouldn't go by my surname but my middle name so that Oldy Moldy Voldy wouldn't find me. I still decided that I would go by Willow Lafrance. I then finished writing Blaise Zabini's letter and sealed all of the envelopes. The Hogwarts owls all set off on their journeys and I left a note for my father, making sure only he would see it. I then apparated back to my chambers.

A week later, I woke up in my bedroom. I silently strolled down the stairs only to find a man sitting in my den. I knew who he was and apparated away silently. Luckily the man didn't see me.

I appeared in the hallway in front of Dumbledore's office. Nobody was there, or even close except Dumbledore.

"Eerie Eclairs" I whispered as the gargoyles opened silently. I stalked into Dumbledore's office and snuck up behind him. I could sense he was about to apparate and tapped his shoulder twice. He whirled around nearly knocking me to the ground. He gasped.

"Lily, my dear, don't scare me like that. I thought Voldemort was in your chambers!" he whisper-shouted.

"Why are you whispering?" I whispered.

"Death Eaters," we both said at the same time. I then explained to him about my life for the past year and about how I found Voldemort in my chambers.

"You aren't safe here. Voldemort is able to sense my presence and will be here shortly. In the meantime, you are to apparate to Privet Drive and find Hagrid. He will be there, delivering Harry his letter. I have informed him that you may show up. Remember, you are Willow Lafrance, and Albus told you to have him take you shopping. Kapeesh?" whispered Dumbledore.

"Kapeesh. Merlin's beard this is complicated. Do I tell Harry?" I asked.

"No. He has no idea of the wizarding world and will be confused enough as is. Now get going, he is coming!" he whispered and I was off.

I saw the half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, on the street of Muggle London, looking for the Leaky Cauldron. I went into the small pub and waited for them.

As Harry walked in I was shocked. Nobody recognized him. But then again, he and Hagrid were running from the publicity. I ran a lot faster than them and caught up to the two in seconds.

"'Ello Willow. 'Arry, this is Willow, she is gonna be at 'Ogwarts with ya and is in 'er firs' year. Willow, meet 'Arry," said Hagrid.

Just then, the skin under the black hair on my face started to burn. At the same time, Harry's scar started to hurt. He clutched his head in agony but I knew not to, despite the burning it would reveal my identity if we both did it in public. I then did the only thing I knew would stop the pain. I poked mine, then his ribs. Really hard.

"OW WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" yelled Harry.

"Not clutching our heads now are we?" I said, smirking.

"OH WHY YOU-" started Harry. "Oh, my head doesn't hurt anymore. Where did you learn to do that?" he asked me.

"Um, my mother taught me. She had, well, similar experiences," I lied, not revealing I learnt it myself.

We then began our school shopping.

First we stopped at Gringotts, the wizarding bank run by goblins. I had been here before as a younger child but acted fascinated by the creatures. I read the new sign.

"_Those who walk up our steps,_

_Beware the secrets in the depths._

_For those who take but do not own,_

_A rich person you'll never be known._"

I noticed it was different and Hagrid gave me and Harry each a key. I walked up to a goblin, Griphook.

"Access into Lily Evans Potter Jr.'s vault, number 942," I whispered.

"Yes, miss. Key?" he asked.

I handed him a brass key. The one Hagrid had given me lie in my pocket.

"And you are?" asked Griphook.

"Lily Evans Potter. Don't tell anyone about this," I said.

He took me into a cart and went to get Harry. We rode through the underground system, and stopped at vault 941. I watched as Harry was amazed by his gold. I hurried next door and opened my vault. I quickly grabbed one hundred galleons and stashed them in my pocket. I got back to the cart before Harry did, and luckily he didn't see me. Griphook gave me a wink. We then were whisked quickly out of the underground. I was surprised Harry didn't puke. We left Gringotts and found Hagrid, who took us out of the bank.

Our second stop was Potage's Cauldron Shop. Harry had his eyes on a gold cauldron but I knew better and walked to the pewters. _Size 1, Size 3, Size 6, Size 4... Where is size 2_? I waved down the wizard at the counter.

"Hello, and welcome to Potage's Cauldron Shop. I'm Peter Potage. May I help you?" asked the man.

"Hello, I'm Willow and I'm looking for a pewter cauldron... size 2. I'm a first year Hogwarts student," I replied.

"Ah, another Hogwarts student. They're right up front," replied Peter. I quickly thanked him and bought my cauldron, and me, Harry and Hagrid left the cauldron shop.

Our next stop was Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. We quickly got our crystal phials, silver telescopes and brass scales. I also grabbed a Remembrall. Our next stop was Flourish and Blotts. There, we bought our eight books. _Simple enough, _I thought. Then we went to Madame Malkin's and me and Harry got fitted. I quickly asked if we could be fitted together because I saw Draco Malfoy the very pureblood maniac that I hate with a great PASSION. I love hating someone! Anyway, so we got our robes and hats. Since we only took about 4 minutes, I suggested we sneak out and see Hagrid. Harry, luckily, agreed. We found him in Eeylops Owl Emporium where he was purchasing a snowy owl, which I noted was probably for Harry. I pushed Harry into Hagrid and went into the Magical Menagerie to get the black cat, hoping she was still there. I found Vira. I fell in love with the cat last year and I paid 9 galleons at the counter before going to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor where I found Hagrid and Harry. I saw they had no cone for me (sigh) and bought me a Peppermint Parfait. I got my ice cream and headed over to the boys.

"'Ello, 'Illow! Where 'ave you been?" asked Hagrid.

"Magical Menagerie. This is Vira," I replied showing them my cat.

"Cool! This is Hedwig," said Harry, showing me his snowy owl.

We then went on our way to Ollivander's, where I rang the service bell.

"Ah yes the Potter twins! I've been waiting for you! I remem-" said Mr. Ollivander.

"Um, sir, we aren't twins. I'm Willow Lafrance," I interrupted.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry," muttered the old man.

It felt like it took at least 7 hours before we found our wands. Each time he'd give us each one, then switch them between us, then get two more.

"Ah, yes. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. Give that a wave, Miss. And ash and unicorn hair, nine and a half inches, hard. Here you are sir," said the old man, giving us each a wand. He then switched them around. I felt a warm tingling sensation, and so did Harry. We knew these were our wands. Harry and I waved them, and oddly, the light beams came together, making a mini fireworks show.

"Odd, odd, odd," muttered Mr. Ollivander.

"What's odd," asked Harry.

"The only time that usually happens is with twins," replied Mr. Ollivander. "Now that will be nine Galleons each."

Me and Harry both handed over the money and put all of our stuff into the magically enlarged trunks. We then went and found Hagrid. Me and Harry waved goodbye as I went into a dark alley to apparate and Harry went home. Little did I know that someone had followed me.

Author's Note : How did you like that? Eh? I promise more will come as soon as I get my first review. Have a great day (or whatever).


	3. Chapter 3 : Trains and Trouble

Author's Note : This is my first FanFic so please read and review! And by the way this story besides the prologue is from Lily's point of view. So please continue, do continue.

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling owns the magnificent Harry Potter World, I only claim my main character, Lily Jr./Willow Lafrance.

Diary of a Forgotten Girl : Chapter Two : Trains and Trouble

I lay on my bed in the Leaky Cauldron. It had been a month here and I was going to Hogwarts tomorrow. I had trouble sleeping because I sensed trouble. _Death Eater Danger. But there's only one, _I thought. I eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up and walked out of my body. I've been a ghost since then. THE END!

No, joking. That's Boring-Binns' story to tell. The next morning I went down to the pub for breakfast with my things. I saw Quirell. Ugh, my skin BURNED. I knew he was a Death Eater. I also sensed Voldemort's power though. Dark power. I didn't know why. But I didn't care. It was my first day at Hogwarts. I got breakfast, checked out, and went into the bathroom. I then apparated to King's Cross Station.

"So many Muggles," I muttered, walking towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my twin. He was holding his head, supposedly because Quirell had just walked by. I walked to him and jabbed his ribs.

"OW- oh hey Willow. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Saving you from the Muggles. Now come on," I said, leading him to the barrier.

"Why are you leading me to a solid brick wall?" Harry asked.

"Because of this," I replied, grabbing him and running through the wall.

I watched as Harry looked around in wonder.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" I said, dragging him to the train. I then proceeded to put my trunks on the train.

"Hello young lady, can I help you with that?" asked a red-headed boy. I knew it. George Weasley, the worse looking Weasley twin.

"No thank you George," I replied, savoring his shock. "I'm very good, thank you."

"H-h-how did you know my name? Even my mother can't tell me apart from Fred!" he exclaimed.

"Your twin is better looking, and you have the Marauders' Map sticking out of your pocket," I replied, after loading the last of Harry's luggage onto the train. "Now Harry and I must get going."

"Okay, you're confusing. Who are the Weasley twins? What is the Marauders' Map?" asked Harry.

"You'll learn, you'll learn," I replied, and threw him into an empty compartment before rolling in myself. "So have you been reading your books?" I asked, getting out my copy of Quidditch Through the Ages.

"Um... n-n-no," replied a solemn Harry.

"Do you know the difference between wolfsbane and monkshood?" I asked him. He shook his head.

I then proceeded to write three answers onto his arm. The answers to the questions Snape would undoubtedly ask him.

"Memorize these answers and you will be fine. Trust me," I said.

A red-headed boy appeared at the door of our compartment. _I understand that you have five brothers, Ron._ "Can I sit with you guys? Everywhere else is full," asked Ronald.

"Sure," Harry and I replied. The train started up and we traveled in silence for ten minutes.

"So what's your name?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, sorry. Ronald Weasley. I go by Ron though," replied the youngest Weasley boy.

"Hello, Ron. I'm Harry. Harry Potter," said Harry.

I stayed silent as the two boys talked. I had expected them to ask who I was but they didn't, so I just went back to my book. I didn't notice they were talking about me as I was too absorbed in the history of the Golden Snitch. I eventually fell asleep. Harry was touching the streak of black in my hair and they were looking at the burn marks under it. Luckily, I was dreaming about glue (I have no idea why) and muttered a sticking curse that glued my hair down. The two boys continued talking about Quidditch. I slept until my face started to burn. I jabbed myself and Harry out of habit because I knew he was feeling it too, though he was hiding it.

"Hey, um, er, Willow, is it?" asked Ron.

"Willow Lafrance, at your service," I replied.

"Why is there a streak of black in your hair?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, some incident with dye," I said.

"Are you aware there are burn marks under it?" asked Ron.

"What... are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, just joking," replied Harry, kicking Ron under the table. I knew there were burn marks under it. I remembered the day that Dumbledore had told me why.

~Flashback (6 years ago)~

**I was sitting in Dumbledore's office as my four year old self on July 24****th****, the only day I was allowed to come out of my chambers. Suddenly, the black streak in my hair started to scorch my skin. I screamed in pain. It lasted about 45 seconds.**

"**Dumbwydore?" I asked.**

"**Yes, dear?" replied the old man.**

"**Why does it hurt?" I asked.**

"**That streak of black is where you narrowly avoided a Killing Curse, the dark magic scorched the hair. That is a part of your body where you will forever be cursed, when dark magic is near it will burn. We must never cut your hair, for it is indeed a Horcrux. Only when the five other Horcruxes are destroyed, you and Harry will be the final ones. Harry will go up against Voldemort, one day, and you will follow. Just before Harry loses to Voldemort, you will cut that lock, destroying part of Voldemort's soul, and leaving only one Horcrux left. By firing that curse, Voldemort will not kill Harry, but the part of his soul, the final Horcrux. But for now that must remain secret and you will not cut your hair, for it will alert you of when danger is nearby," explained Dumbledore.**

**I, being only four, was greatly confused, but I realised that I wouldn't cut my hair. It already was waist length. So I nodded and left for bed.**

~Flashback ends~

My hair was already so long, it nearly reached my feet when left loose. So I was always pinning it up, leaving the black streak to cover my burns. I only then realized my hair had come undone. I saw the pin on the compartment table, grabbed it while glaring at the boys, and pinned up my hair.

"Well, I had better get changed, we're arriving in thirteen minutes," I said, and left the two boys.

As I changed into my robes, I found a toad on the ground. I picked it up and walked back to my compartment, nearly crashing into another girl.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one," she asked.

I held up the toad. "Make sure he's careful with it," I warned, and she ran off.

I sighed to myself and nearly got back to my compartment when the train stopped. I got off the train and went towards the boats before Hagrid even got there. To my surprise, another boy was also there.

"Hello there," I said.

The boy whirled around and smirked at me. "Hello Weasley," he said.

"Hello Draco," I replied. I realised he thought I was a Weasley because of my fiery waves of red hair.

"He turned away to talk to two other boys. I got into a boat. Soon Harry, Ron and Hermione joined me.

"Hello everyone," I said.

"Hello," they chorused.

We then began riding the boats to Hogwarts.

Author's Note : Thanks for reading, please review for another chapter! *bows*


	4. Chapter 4 : Biographies and Boringness

Author's Note : This is my first FanFic, please R&R, and I'll give you pie if you review.

Disclaimer : I'm sure we all know this by now, I don't own Harry Potter, I only own Lily.

Diary of a Forgotten Girl : Chapter Four : Biographies and Boringness

MY BIOGRAPHY

I was born on July 31st, 1980. I'm the older twin of Harry Potter, and the only daughter of Lily and James Potter. I was named Lily Evans Potter, after my mum. Only mum, dad and Dumbledore know of my true identity. On October 31st, 1981, when me and my twin were just over a year old, Voldemort (that old man I hate) came and murdered my mum and dad. He nearly killed me, but I ducked the curse, it just skimmed my hair. The streak of hair is black and burns when a Death Eater is nearby. I feigned being dead. He tried to kill my little brother, but his Killing Curse was directed back at him. So Dumbledore came to my house and saved me from the ruins, although I thought I was pretty good at being dead.

I was locked in a tower when I was four years old, surviving on only a bowl of soup every day. I am an amazing young witch (not to brag) and I can apparate. I'm also a psychic, I have photographic memory and I can always tell who someone is. Life's interesting. I can only come out of my tower on July 24th, when I write and send all the Hogwarts acceptance letters.

Ever since September 1st, I've been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was sorted into Gryffindor. My secret name is Willow Lafrance, and I am well liked by the professors, though they all are constantly saying that I'm just like Lily, my mother.

My brother, Harry Potter, has no idea of my true identity. Me, him, Hermione Granger (an amazing young Muggleborn witch) and Ronald Weasley are great friends.

I don't really have a life story, living in a tower about 2578 days of my life. My favorite color is green, I like black, and um, yea.


	5. Chapter 5 : Sorting and Safety

Author's Note : This is my first FanFic so please read and review! The whole story is told from Lily's point of view, yadda yadda yadda, ice cream and pie if you reviewed. Please read on.

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling owns the magnificent Harry Potter World, I only claim my main character, Lily Jr./Willow Lafrance.

Diary of a Forgotten Girl : Chapter Three : Sorting and Safety

We arrived at Hogwarts. My lovely home, so beautiful. We followed Hagrid to Professor McGonagall, as the other children gazed in wonder and were paranoid. I noticed Harry come over to me.

"What are the answers you wrote on my arm for?" he whispered.

"For when Snape asks you questions. The sorting will be fine, don't worry," I whispered back. He looked relieved.

"We are ready for you," said McGonagall. We walked into the Great Hall. I saw my good old friend Mr. Sorting Hat and watched in fake-amazement as he sang his song.

"Oh... Well I may look old and grumpy,

And my surface may be all lumpy.

I'm a very smart hat you see...

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,

I'll tell you where you'll be, don't doubt that.

For there's no smarter hat than me!

I may put you in Gryffindor,

A house the brave will surely adore!

I might place you in Ravenclaw,

A house the smart will find without flaw!

You could belong in Hufflepuff,

And never fear they'll take your stuff.

You could have a place in Slytherin,

If you are a pureblood's kin.

So, don't try to hide your thoughts,

I'll find them before your head rots.

Try me on, don't be afraid.

I'm the best of my trade!"

Everyone in the Great Hall burst into applause as Professor McGonagall called out the first name.

"Hannah, Abbott!" she called. The little girl tried on the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

"Susan, Bones!" called McGonagall.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

"Terry, Boot!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Millicent, Bulstrode!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

This went on for what seemed like hours.

"Neville, Longbottom," called McGonagall.

It took ten minutes. But finally, "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

"Willow, Lafrance," called the professor.

"_Hm... a Potter? Interesting girl, you are. Exactly like your mother. Oh, a malicious side? Hm... a bit of your father in there too. I think Ravenclaw would be good for you, don't you think?_" said the hat. "RAY-"

"_Oh, no no no no no! It's Hufflepuff, isn't it? _HUFF-. _No, no no no no! You are evil, lass. Very well. _SLYTHER-" said the hat.

"_JUST PUT ME IN GRYFFINDOR," _I screamed in my head.

"_Are you sure, young lass. Oh well, you're a half-blood anyway. Very well, sigh. _GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat and I put it back on the stool and went to sit at my house table.

"That's the first time the hat has been so unsure of a person's house," whispered Hermione.

I sat down and watched the rest of the sorting. I was bored by the time the Sorting Hat placed Blaise Zabini into Slytherin. But Harry and Ron were in Gryffindor and so Dumbledore stood up.

"I'd like to say a few words before the feast. Rutabaga, Onion, Radish. Can you believe those are all vegetables? LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" he shouted, and food appeared on the tables. I watched as the others piled food onto their plates. I simply put a slice of meat onto my plate. I noticed, surprisingly, that Harry did the same.

"Why do you have so little food," Ron asked between mouthfuls.

"I didn't grow up eating much," Harry and I both said at once.

The rest of the feast passed pretty uneventfully, Hermione, Ron and Harry finally gave up on asking about me when they realized the only response they would get was that I grew up with terrible Muggles. Eventually, the feast ended and Percy the Perfect Prefect (yes that is indeed my amazing nickname for him) led us first years to the dorms. However, I snuck off from them to see Dumbledore.

"Watermelon wafers," I said, and the gargoyles jump apart.

"Hello Lily," said my father figure. "Lemon drop?"

"Yes please," I replied, taking one.

"Now, may I help you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Er, yes. About Quirell..." I started.

"What about him?" he asked.

"He's a death eater. I sense a dark power about him so strong that the only person I know with that type of dark aura would be Voldemort himself," I explained.

"That's nonsense! He's a perfectly good professor. Now off with you!" shouted Dumbledore.

"Er, what's the password?" I asked.

"Jabberclaw. Now OUT!" he said, and I scurried up to Gryffindor tower.

I sensed eyes on me as I entered. I saw Percy, oh he will HATE me.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Somewhere," I replied.

"WHERE?" he asked again.

"Somewhere," I replied the same way.

"Please do tell me where you have been," Percy begged.

"Somewhere," I replied firmly.

This went on for about half an hour, until George and Fred walked by.

"Percy," started George.

"If you carry on like this," continued Fred.

"Then you'll be standing here," said George.

"The rest of your life," they chorused. Percy fumed and stomped away.

"Thank you Fred, George," I said.

"We've been told you can tell us apart," said George.

"So can you tell us," continued Fred.

"Who's who?" they finished together.

I pointed to Fred. "Fred, or Gred."

I then pointed to George. "George, or Forge."

"But I concealed my mole!" said Fred.

"And I made myself taller!" said George.

"Well too bad," said Fred.

"We'll get her later," finished George.

"Don't even THINK about it. Ton-Tongue Toffee will not make my ability to tell you apart any worse, neither will testing your Puking Pastilles," I warned.

They look at each other, confused and surprised, and walked away.

Author's Note : Was that too cheesy? Anyway, review review PLEASE REVIEW! And by the way the next chapter isn't actually a chapter. STILL REVIEW THOUGH!


	6. Chapter 6 : Porridge and Potions

Author's Note : I'm sure you all know this is my first FanFic, that I want you to review and that the story is told in Lily's POV. Oh, and thanks to Liby767 for reviewing!

Disclaimer : Not going to bother. We all know that only Lily Jr. is mine.

Diary of a Forgotten Girl : Chapter Five : Porridge and Potions

I woke up in my dormitory and looked around. None of the other girls were up yet, just as I expected. I snatched up my robes, got changed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Nobody was there, except for Snape. Well, that's what I get for being an early riser. I sat down at the Gryffindor table silently. As I expected, he didn't look up. _Too absorbed in his breakfast to care about a Gryffindor. He'd probably take away house points anyway._

I sat down with a bowl of oatmeal and a textbook. _My 18__th__ time on this one._ As I was almost finished, I noticed the rest of the staff enter the Great Hall. _Was there some kind of a staff meeting or what? _A few Ravenclaws also entered, they're normally the early birds anyway. McGonagall walked by, passing me my timetable. I thanked her and scanned it.

_Well well well, what have we here? Double Potions with Slytherin, what fun. Tranfiguration with Slytherin, what a fun day with my favourite house. Lunch, and Flying Lessons with all houses. And Herbology with Hufflepuff. Not bad, not bad at all._ I put my timetable into my pocket and finished my breakfast at the lonely Gryffindor table. I then went back up to the tower, to find Hermione studying in the window seat.

"Hermione, it's your 8th time reading that, you already know it by heart," I said. She jumped.

"Oh, Willow how nice to see you. I didn't know anyone was up yet," she said.

"I've been having breakfast," I said. "And getting my timetable."

"Okay, I had better go eat anyway. See you," she said, and walked out of the tower._ Pray she doesn't get lost._ I stole the window seat and opened a new Muggle book I'd found. It was called Romeo and Juliet. I kept an eye open for the time, and read for two hours. I then got my book bag from the dormitory and went to the dungeons, though I knew I had to wait an hour, better be safe than sorry. I noticed Snape wasn't there yet so I took a window seat and read my book. I nearly fell off my chair when Hermione sat next to me and tapped my shoulder.

"Hello Hermione, you're here early," I said, noticing there were still twenty minutes until class started.

"Well, better be safe than sorry. How long have you been here? And is that my book?" she asked.

"Well, forty minutes I've been here, and I'm afraid this isn't your book," I replied.

"Okay. Have you been reading any textbooks?" she asked.

"I know them all off by heart," I replied.

"Same here!" she exclaimed and held up her hand for a high five. I high fived her and signalled for her to be quiet. Snape strolled into the room. I sat, confused and watched as he began his opening speech.

"The reason you are here in my class today is to learn the- WHERE IS EVERYBODY?" he asked.

"Er, Professor, you do realize that there are fifteen minutes until class starts," I said. He stared at me.

"Lily," he said under his breath, looked at the magical clock and strolled out of the class. Me and Hermione erupted in laughter.

"Did you see the look on his face?!" said Hermione between snickers.

"He was like what the heck is wrong with me. I can't believe he didn't take points from Gryffindor House!" I replied. We went on laughing for the rest of the time before the other students came in. Snape then strolled in and we went silent. The man gave us a warning glare and then he began his REAL speech.

"The reason you are here in my class today is to learn the science of the beautiful art of potionmaking. As there is very little wand-waving in here, most of you will not believe that this is magic. I doubt any of you will understand the beauty of the bubbling cauldron with it's colorful smoke, the power of the liquids that run through your very veins, encapturing the mind, bewitching the senses. I can teach you to bottle, brew and stopper death, glory and fame... If you aren't as dumb as my normal students," he droned. Then it was rollcall.

"Harry Potter," he said. "Hogwarts' newest celebrity." He finished rollcall.

"POTTER!" he yelled. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

_Please say he memorized it. _Harry glanced at me, I nodded. "A powerful sleeping potion, so powerful it is know as the Draught of Living Death," Harry said. I noticed a look of surprise on Snape's face.

"Correct, Potter," he spat. "Where would I find a bezoar?"

"A bezoar is a stone that can be used to cure most common poisons. It can be found in the belly of a goat," said Harry.

"Correct. And can you tell me, what is the difference between monkshood and aconite?" asked Snape, determined for Harry to get a question wrong.

"They are the same plant, also known as wolfsbane," said Harry.

Snape sighed, and continued on with the lesson. I took notes until Snape descended on me.

"Miss LaFrance! What are the ingredients in the potion used to cure boils?" he asked.

"Horned slugs, porcupine quills and snake fangs," I replied coolly.

"How many times must you stir an awakening potion?" he asked.

"Three times counter-clockwise, three times clockwise," I said. Snape muttered my real name under his breath again and moved on to interrogate Neville.

This went on until the end of class. I quickly packed my books and went Transfiguration. As usual, I was the first one there. I sat down at a desk in the back of the classroom and focused on turning my broken quill (which I had brought along) into a sandwich. After I successfully made it a sandwich, back, and into a sandwich again, I ate it. It wasn't too bad, either. I finished just before the rest of the class and McGonagall came in. I didn't listen and simply waited until she finished to turn my matchstick into a needle. Me and Hermione got it on our first try, and remained the only people to do it right.

"Very good Miss LaFrance, Miss Granger. Twenty points to Gryffindor," said McGonagall at the end of class. "Class dismissed."

Then it was lunch, I went to the kitchens instead though. I got an apple and went down to the lake. I sat against a tree before realizing that Harry was also there. I decided against keeping my secret any longer, it was already killing me from the inside.

"Hello Harry," I said.

"Oh, hi Willow," he said.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Sure, tell me what's eating at your soul," he replied.

"Er, you can't tell anybody. Not Ron, not Hermione, not Dumbledore. You can't tell ANYBODY," I told him.

"Of course, I'll keep your secret," said Harry.

"Do you remember the night your parents died?" I asked.

"Not really. I remember a flash of green light and my scar hurting," he explained.

"Close your eyes," I said, and he closed them. I then dropped my fake voice and said his name softly. I watched him as he remembered the fateful night.

"But... the girl..." he said.

"Hello Harry," I said, smiling.

"You're... you're-" he stuttered.

"Hello Harry, Lily Potter Jr., pleased to make your acquaintance little brother," I said.

"So... you're my twin?" he asked.

"Older twin, to be exact," I replied.

"So... is that why our wands did that thing?" he asked.

"Yes. Now you can't tell," I said.

"Anybody. I got it. We'd better get to Flying Lessons," he said.

"Of course. Come on!" I said in my fake voice with a wink. I then pulled him to the Quidditch Pitch, which he hadn't seen.

"Okay, class. All of you step up to the left side of your broom," said Madam Hooch. We stepped up.

"Now stick your right hand over your broom and say UP!" she commanded.

"UP!" we all shouted. Mine, Harry's, and Draco's went right into our hands. It took a while, but eventually everyone had their brooms.

"Now mounting. Step over your broom and on the count of three, kick off from the ground and hover. One, two-" said Madam Hooch, but Neville went in the air.

"Mr. Longbottom! Mr. Longbottom!" shouted Madam Hooch, but Neville didn't stop going up. He then fell off of his broom. Madam Hooch ran over and picked him up to take him to the hospital wing.

"Now, don't any of you go flying or you'll be expelled sooner than you can say Quidditch," warned Madam Hooch.

I watched as Malfoy walked over to Neville's Remembrall, which he had dropped during his fall.

"Oh look, Neville's forgotten his Remembrall," said Malfoy, smirking.

"Give it here Malfoy!" shouted Harry and I.

Malfoy clearly only heard Harry. "Nah, Potter, I think I'll leave it somewhere for him," replied Malfoy, kicking off. I quickly mounted my broom, and zoomed over to where Malfoy was.

"Give it here, or I'll knock you off your broom!" I said.

"No, I think I'll leave it on the roof," said Malfoy, and Harry was up before you could move an inch.

Malfoy threw the Remembrall, and I watched as Harry zoomed after it. He caught it. _Got his Seeker skills from Dad._ He threw it to me, I quickly caught it and lowered. Harry and Malfoy came down too.

I watched as McGonagall walked onto the Quidditch Pitch.

"Would Mr. Potter and Ms. LaFrance please come with me," she said. Harry and I exchanged a glance and followed her. She took us to Quirrell's class.

"Can I please borrow Wood," she asked.

"Well... of-of-of course," stuttered Quirrell. Oliver Wood came into the hall with us.

"Oliver, I've found you a Seeker and a Chaser," said Professor McGonagall.

"Why- but they're first years!" exclaimed Wood.

"They are amazing players though. Harry has inherited his mother's Seeker abilities," said Mcgonagall, and Oliver's eyes widened. "And Miss LaFrance has amazing Chaser abilities."

"Well, can I take you two out for practice tonight?" Oliver asked us. Me and Harry both nodded, and we all went back to our classes.

"So how come I've never met you?" asked Harry as we went to Herbology.

"Well... I've spent most of my life locked away in that tower," I explained, pointing to the dreadful place. We arrived at the greenhouse.

"So... are you expelled? What happened?" asked Ron and Hermione.

"We got accepted onto the Quidditch team," I quickly explained.

"I'm a Seeker," said Harry.

"And I'm a Chaser," I said.

"But... you must be the youngest Seeker in a century! And the youngest chaser... well, ever!" said Hermione. Before we could talk anymore, Professor Sprout started the lesson.

Herbology was pretty boring. Afterwards, we went to dinner at the Great Hall. We ate and then went back to Gryffindor Tower.

Author's Note : Sorry this is such a terrible chapter! Anyway, Lily finally told Harry, what'll happen next? Bah bah bah! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7 : Charms and Confessions

Author's Note : Thanks to StickyKeys1 for reviewing! I don't have my books (Amy if you're reading this you had seriously better return them) with me. I decided not to change it to avert confusion. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer : Okay seriously, go back to another chapter.

Diary of a Forgotten Girl : Chapter Six : Charms and Confessions

It was Halloween. We got to do our first magic in Charms class.

"Okay class. We are going to use the swish and flick movement and pronounce the words Wingardium Leviosa on this feather," said Professor Flitwick.

Everyone but me and Hermione started. I sighed as Harry, who was sitting beside me, mispronunciated. Hermione clearly was mad at Ron too.

"It's Wingardium, Harry, not Wingordia," I said.

"It's Leviosa, not Leviosar," said Hermione. I watched as the boys shared a glance.

"You do it then," they said.

"Wingardium Leviosa," we chanted, and our feathers flew into the air.

"Oh, goody! Miss Granger and Miss LaFrance have done it! Twenty points to Gryffindor!" squealed the pint-sized Professor.

Me and Hermione high-fived. Then the bell rang and we went to our next class.

"I can't believe those two," said Hermione. I pointed to them.

"Me neither," I replied. We then listened in on them.

"I can't believe those two! It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. It's Wingardium, not Wingordia!" exclaimed Ron. Me and Hermione looked at each other with tears in our eyes. We then pushed past them and ran to the washroom. Hermione locked herself in a stall and cried her heart out. I simply sat in a corner, waiting for Hermione's sobs to stop.

"Oh, hello Willow," said Lavender as she and Parvati walked in. "Lunch has started, you know."

"Hello Lavender, Parvati. I know, it's just that Hermione asked me to wait for her, she's really upset because of Ron," I said.

"Okay, bye!" they said and went back to the Great Hall. I stayed with Hermione for half an hour until she came out.

"I think I'm good now," she said. "Thanks for waiting, Willow. I hate that redhead."

"It's okay," I said. Before we could say anything more, a twenty foot mountain troll came into the girls bathroom.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Hermione and ran into a corner.

"FLIPENDO!" I shouted. The troll fell back, and was in the process of getting up. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

The mountain troll fell to the ground petrified as Harry and Ron ran into the bathroom.

"What happened?" asked Harry and Ron.

"Er, I petrified it," I said, shuffling from foot to foot.

"What?! How?!" exclaimed Ron.

"Um, I'm a witch so um, with a wand!" I said.

Just then, Quirrell, Snape and McGonagall burst in.

"What happened?!" they asked.

"Willow petrified the troll," said Harry.

"Me and Hermione were in here, and then the troll came in so I used the Flipendo jinx and then petrified it," I explained.

The professors shared a glance. There was a silence until Snape broke it.

"Miss LaFrance, could I see you in my office?" he asked.

"Sure, professor," I replied, and followed him to the dungeons. I sat down as he stared me down.

"Is Willow your real name?" he asked.

I telepathically asked Dumbledore if it was okay to tell him, and he said yes.

"No," I replied.

"Is your name... Lily?" he asked.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Lily always said that she would name her daughter that," he replied.

"Well, you've found me out. Lily Evans Potter, pleased to make your acquaintance," I said in my real voice, which sounded just like my mother's. He gasped.

"Lily..." he muttered. "Very well, you are dismissed, Miss LaFrance."

I left his office and went back to Gryffindor Tower. I decided to go to Fred and George.

"'Ello Forge, 'ello Gred," I said.

"'Ello Pillow," they said. I rolled my eyes.

"What prank you planning?" I asked, taking a chair.

"One on Snape," they replied.

"Cool," I said, and helped them make a sparkle shooter. Half an hour later, I got up.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked George.

"Quidditch Practice," I replied.

"AW CRAP! How many practices does Wood have to give?" said Fred. I grabbed Harry and dragged him down to the Quidditch Pitch with Fred and George.

"How many house points did Snape take off?" asked Harry.

"Forty-six," I lied.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"Joking, none," I chuckled.

We arrived at the Quidditch Pitch, where Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell were already waiting.

"Okay men," said Oliver Wood.

"And women!" said Alicia Spinnet.

"And women. We have our Quidditch match against Slytherin in less than a week, so you had all better get out there and practice," said Wood.

Harry went after the Snitch, Fred and George practiced shooting Bludgers at me and Alicia and Katie were practicing getting the Quaffle past Oliver. We took turns being target practice for the Weasley twins.

"Almost," I said.

"Well we can't hit you," said George.

"You're too pretty," said Fred.

I placed a shield around myself.

"Imagine Malfoy's face on me," I said.

"But your face," said Fred.

"Is too small," said George.

I placed a glamour charm on my face so I looked like Malfoy.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yes," said Fred.

They proceeded to shoot Bludgers at me, and they would have killed me had it not been for the shield, this went on until the end of practice, in which Harry got the Snitch twelve times.

**~TIME WARP~**

November 5th, our first Quidditch Match and it was against Slytherin. What a fun day. I went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, nobody but Snape was there, as usual. I sat down and picked at a bowl of oatmeal. I knew Harry was going to get hurt. Unless I could stop that. I tried to see what would happen, but couldn't. I closed my eyes and tried to find out about the Sorceror's Stone. I was letting the others find out about what Fluffy was hiding, I knew what he was hiding, but why was it at Hogwarts in the first place? Okay, that was a dumb question. But why not leave it somewhere else? Like America, where Voldemort would never look (sorry if you flinched)? Well anyway, the Quidditch match was coming up and I was worried out of my head. So I simply forced down a couple bowls of oatmeal, and ran back to the common room, muttering wizard swears under my breath. I was concentrating so hard I didn't notice Snape coming from the other way.

"Leprechaun Taint," I muttered.

"Miss LaFrance! Swearing is strictly against the rules. Ten points from Gryffindor," said Snape.

"That son of a banshee," I said when Snape was out of earshot.

"Who?" asked Harry. I jumped.

"Nobody... just my friend," I replied.

"Come on, we've got our Quidditch match to get to," he said.

"Oh, right. I'd better grab my broom," I said, rushing back up to my dormitory to get it. My very own StarFire, the one I'd designed. The first and hopefully last of it's kind. I ran my hands over the sleek white wood, and brushed out the dark bristles. I grabbed it and ran down to the common room, where Harry was waiting. We went out to the Quidditch Pitch for our first match of the season. Against Slytherin.

Author's Note : A cliffhanger, yay. I hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter : the long awaited Quidditch match, bullies and invisibility. STAY TUNED AND REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8 : Quizzes and Quidditch

Author's Note : Thanks to my guest for reviewing, you're too kind. Sorry it took so long, I had much work to do. Here's the next chapter.

Diclaimer : Okay seriously, go back to another chapter.

Diary of a Forgotten Girl : Chapter Seven : Quidditch and Quizzes

Harry and I went into the locker rooms and changed into our dark red Quidditch team robes. Eventually the others joined us.

"Okay men" said Oliver.

"AND WOMEN!" shouted us girls.

"Okay, okay. Okay men, AND women," said Oliver.

"This is it," said George.

"The big one," said Fred.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George. I smirked.

"This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win, I know it," I said.

Oliver glared at us. "Shut up, you three. This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win, I know it," he said.

"That's what she said," said Fred, George and I. We got another glare.

"Now all of you, get out there and show me your all!" said Oliver. Everyone rolled their eyes. We all grabbed our broomsticks, my StarFire, Harry's Nimbus TwoThousand (where he got it I wonder... ha, I know, McGonagall bought it for him), the twins' Cleansweep Sevens, and the other various brooms, mostly school Comets. We walked out onto the Quidditch Pitch, where we were greeted by loud cheers and screams. As soon as the Slytherin team walked out, the cheering was hidden by loud booing. I smiled.

"Okay, here we have it folks, the first Quidditch game of the season! We have Gryffindor versus Slytherin today!" said the commentator, Lee Jordan, one of the twins' friends. I don't really know him that well yet.

"Would the Quidditch captains come and shake hands!" said Madam Hooch. Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint went out into the middle and shook hands. I noticed Oliver wince under Flint's grip. They then went back to their respective teams.

"First we have the Slytherin team," said Lee Jordan. The team began flying up onto their brooms. "We have Chasers Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey and Graham Montague! Beaters Peregrine Derrrick and Lucian Bole! Keeper Miles Blentchley! And Seeker Terrence Higgs! This captain seems to be going for size rather than skill now," he said, as Higgs attempted to flip but ended up dangling until Pucey helped him back onto his broom. I chuckled, and mounted my broom.

"Last, but most definitely NOT least, the Gryffindor team! We have Chasers Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and new first-year Chaser Willow LaFrance! Great taste, Oliver! We have Beaters Fred and George Weasley, who's who I can't say. We have Keeper and Captain Oliver Wood, and new first-year Seeker, the one and only Harry Potter!" said Lee Jordan. I simply flipped around on my broom, waiting for the balls to be released.

"The Snitch has been released! Game begin!" said Madam Hooch. I watched as the Quaffle flew into the air and raced over and caught it.

"LaFrance has the ball! Passes it over to Spinnet, she misses! Quaffle flies past Spinnet, past Bell, and it's into the Slytherin hoop! Gryffindor leads 10-0!" said Lee Jordan. Woo, that was easy. I watched Harry look for the Snitch for a few seconds, then let my mind wander back to the game. I flew after the Quaffle that Pucey had just dropped and passed it over to Alicia. I glanced over at Harry. I was shocked, his broom was jerking in all different directions. _This must be the danger,_ I thought. I glanced to see who was jinxing his broom. _Quirrell, of course._ I flew straight past his face, making him lose his concentration on his dangerous jinx. I caught the ball that Katie had thrown me and got yet another goal for Gryffindor.

Fifteen minutes later, the game was still going on, neither Harry nor Higgs had seen the Snitch yet. I got another goal for Gryffindor.

"Another goal for Gryffindor, Gryffindor leads 130-60!" said Lee Jordan. I hovered as the Snitch flew by me. I waved frantically at Harry. Luckily, he got the message and came over for the Snitch. He caught it.

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" shouted Lee Jordan. "Gryffindor has won the match, the scores are 280-60!"

I cheered, but watched as Harry fell off of his broom. I shot down and caught him on my broomstick just before he hit the ground. I let him off, he was still hurt though. I clambered off my StarFire and carried him to the hospital wing. _Man, he's light. _I carried him to the hospital wing, he had unfortunately gone unconscious. To add to the distress, who better to run into than my good friends, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle.

"Hello there," said Malfoy. "I don't believe we've met before. This is Crabbe and Goyle. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

I fixed him with one of the coldest glares ever. Colder than even Snape's. "I don't believe that I care, Draco, Vincent, Gregory. I might be a pureblood, but that's no reason to be friends with people like you. Or enemies. So let's forget this ever happened, goodbye."

They wandered off, I took Harry up the final staircase (seriously people? This many staircases?) and rushed into the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey!" I called. She came rushing over.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Er, Harry fell 30 feet from the air," I replied.

"Oh no, no, no. Lay him here," she said, and ran Diagnostic charms. I left the hospital wing to Madam Pomfrey and went up to my dormitory to get my homework. I went outside to the lake and sat against a tree, reading my new library book about Defense Against the Dark Arts (Quirrell teaching us about the dark arts themselves doesn't really help), when Snape had to come and find me.

"Miss LaFrance!" he shouted. I didn't flinch or look up. "Library books are not to be taken outside the school! Eight points from Gryff-"

"Sir, if you haven't yet realised, library books are allowed outside the school. It says here," I replied, showing him a list of rules about the care of library books. I pointed to the third rule, which read _"Library books are allowed outside of the school, however, the student must be careful and not drop them."_

He sighed, muttered my name, and walked away. I gathered my books and went inside. I had finished all of my homework and had seven essays written out. I went to the library first.

"Here's the book, Madam Pince. Thank you," I whispered, sliding the book onto her desk and then looking for another book. Sadly, I didn't find the book I wanted (it was about Merpeople), so I walked out of the library and visited Harry in the hospital wing. I performed a Muffliato charm on the curtains.

"Hey there mister," I said.

"Hello Willow," he replied.

"You remember?" I asked.

"Remember what?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Oh, nothing. Never mind. I brought you a Chocolate Frog card," I said. He smiled.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Two, actually. I got you Dumbledore," I said, handing over one card. "Read the back, and think back to what Hagrid said about the forbidden third-floor corridor."

"Considered by most wizards the most great wizard of modern times, Albus Dumbledore is famous for many accomplishments, his defeat of the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the main twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his hard work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling." he read.

"Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone," I sang.

"HOLY!" he shouted. I was glad for the Muffliato charm.

"Good Merlin, that was loud. Anyway, my ten minutes is up, but here's the other chocolate frog card," I said, handing him Agrippa. "There's only ten of those, you know. I happen to have the other nine."

"But... how did you get so many?" he asked.

"I'm an avid collector," I replied. I had all of the chocolate frog cards, and had actually bought all of the Chocolate Frogs at Hogsmeade after they announced the release of Agrippa, because they had actually put them all in the same place. I then left the hospital wing and went back up to Gryffindor tower, where Ron and Hermione were waiting.

"How's Harry?" they asked.

"Fine, fine. He's found out who Nicolas Flamel is," I replied.

"WHO?" asked Hermione.

"Well, he found out a bit about his alchemy works. And that Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone," I replied.

"Why didn't I think of it?" she asked, probably herself. She ran upstairs to our dormitory, and came back with an enormous book.

"Light reading?" I chuckled.

"Yes," she replied, scanning the book. I sighed and flipped it open to page 740, pointing to the line.

"Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone, a substance that is considered a legend by most. It has most amazing powers, the stone can turn any metal at all into pure gold. It also produces an elixir known as the Elixir of Life, which makes the drinker immortal. There have been many claims of the stone over the years, but the only real Stone in existence is the property of Nicolas Flamel, the alchemist and opera fan. Flamel enjoyed his 665th birthday recently, he lives a quiet life away from the crowds in Devon with his 658 year old wife, Perenelle Flamel," I read.

"So that means..." said Ron.

"That Fluffy is guarding the Philosopher's Stone," I said.

Harry burst into the room, a horrified look on his face.

"Snape's trying to steal the stone," he said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked him.

"Well... I went to the staff room to see if I could have a book back, and I opened the door, and you know how he's been limping? Well he has bite marks on his leg and he was cursing that damn three headed dog," explained Harry. I knew it wasn't Snape that was stealing the stone, but I didn't mention it. I slept a fretful sleep, during which my hair burned my face. I wished I could move that strand of hair, but it hides a scar, black as night. Where the Dark Magic is.

**~TIME WARP~**

"Man, the author had better stop doing those, it's making me dizzy!" said Ron.

"Shaddup Ron, it's only 4 am... some of us are trying to SLEEP!" muttered Harry.

"I'm sure they have a good reason," I said, because all the Gryffindors were sleeping in the first years boys' dormitory as everyone else had gone home for the holidays.

"Maybe their reason," said George.

"Is just to make us dizzy," said Fred.

"Shut up, all of you!" said Percy.

"Never!" said Fred, George, and I.

"SHUT UP!" said Harry.

"You shut up!" said Ron.

"Everyone be quiet!" said Percy.

Then everyone rolled out of bed and had a huge pillow fight. It was epic. I ended up trapping Percy, which was actually pretty easy considering he was twice my height and thrice my weight, and hitting him repeatedly with a pillow.

"STOP THAT, WILL YOU?" asked Percy.

"You have to promise to stop being a party pooper!" I sang, and continued hitting him with the pillow. Fred and George had also cornered Harry and Ron. I hit Percy for about half an hour.

"Fine, fine, fine! I'll stop being a party pooper and join in on your fun and will stop acting like a prefect for the Christmas break!" said Percy at last.

"YES!" said everyone but Percy, and high-fived. They went back to bed. All but me. I guessed they didn't remember it was Christmas morning. So I laid jinxes on the stairs and ripped open my presents.

Fudge and a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, that's a score. I put on the cobalt blue sweater and grabbed another present. Amazing, a game of Exploding Snap. I was about to open the next present when I heard a loud banging from the stairs. I looked over to see Fred and George sprawled on the ground.

"Next time, think before you fall," I chuckled.  
"You're good," said George.

"So we'd like you," said Fred, standing up.

"To join us," said George, also standing up.

"In our prankster group," said Fred.

"Sure!" I said. "But.. you might want to move..."

They jumped out of the way before Harry, Ron and Percy tumbled down the stairs.

"CURSES ON YOU FRED!" said Ron.

"Wasn't me!" said Fred.

"GEORGE?!" bellowed Percy.

"Weren't me either!" said George.

I ducked under the table before they hit the ground. They stood up.

"Who did this?" asked Harry.

"If it wasn't you two..." said Percy.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I said, jumping out from under the table.


End file.
